lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Slave of Nurn
|spawn = Nurn Wheat Farm |cost = 40 silver coins |NPC = Orc slaver |alignment needed = +200 |drops = Bones, Orc hoe, silver coins, pouch |added in = 14}} Slaves of Nurn are farming NPCs found throughout Nurn. They tend their wheat farms in small groups of three to five. They are easily recognizable by the hoe they hold in one hand. Although they are technically part of the Mordor faction, good NPC's won't attack them. As of there are female slaves. farm.]] Enslaving They are only sold by Orc slavers. Orc slavers can only be found on their towers. You need at least +200 Mordor alignment and 40 silver coins to buy a slave, otherwise, the slave trader will just laugh at you or utter an insult. After having bought one, your submissive "possession" follows you around (also through fast-travelling), calling you "Master" until you decide to interact with it by right-clicking. You can talk to it and you can also dismiss it. So, the best use for it, is to seek a suitable place to start a new farm. Rabbits will also not try to eat crops guarded by slaves. Farming They work similarly to other farmhands. They will help you sow and harvest crops if you give them the seeds. For more information, please check the . Behaviour They have been known to attack evil aligned players if attacked, and others will join in the call. However, this appears to only be for the non-hirable units. Slaves are able to be killed by Evil players, but not by Good players. If an evil player kills one of these slaves, their alignment will not be affected. Even hired slaves can be killed, but not by their master. However, the desertion of slaves has been implemented in the mod, so should your alignment ever fall under +200, you will get this message: Your hired unit , the Slave of Nurn has deserted. Note: The above name is randomly generated. Speech Bank Hired *What does my master command? *What would you have me farm, my lord? *Must get back to work. *I fear the lash... *I am working as hard as I can, my lord. *What is my next task, my lord Person? *All these crops, and not a scrap for us to eat... *What do you require of me, master? *I will do as you command. *Can I have some bread, master? *I'm working as hard as I can! Please, no more lashes! *What do you want me to do, my lord Person? Neutral *Must get back to work. *I fear the lash... *The Eye watches, always, always, always... *The great Eye is ever watchful, Person. *Freedom? Ha! We have no freedom here, Person. *This work is hard, but I must not complain. *The very air is foul here! *All these crops, and not a scrap for us to eat... *Maybe... maybe one day I shall be free. *Truly, Person, the strength of Men has failed. *You men of the darkness are worse than the foulest Morgul-scum. *I have lived on these farms, and it seems I shall die on these farms. *If I don't get back to work soon, I will get another ten lashes! *I must obey. I must serve the ever-watching Eye. *His gaze is ever upon us. We will never be free. *The Eye's armies do not feed themselves, Person! We must do his bidding or face death and torture! *Shall I ever be free? *Is there still hope beyond the walls of Mordor? Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Mordor Category:Hirable Category:Farming Category:Men Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Farmhand